


Love you darling

by Emma76



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma76/pseuds/Emma76
Summary: Je suis nulle pour les titres, mais alors là…Du fluffy, du guimauve, de la barba papa, tout ça tout ça. Je prépare le terrain pour la suite de Taken (Plus je l'utilise et plus j'aime ce titre, merci Emma ^^)
En tout cas, là c'est tout mignon et ça fini bien, donc Enjoy ! ;)





	

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Vincent tapait sa prochaine chronique. Plusieurs minutes que son compagnon était délaissé sur le canapé, donc. Il avait l'habitude, et lui aussi ça lui était déjà arrivé d'oublier son amant en écrivant un article. Mais à ses moments la, Vincent trouvait toujours le moyen de détourner le journaliste de son ordinateur, malgré ses (très) maigres protestations. Sauf que la dernière fois que Hugo avait interrompu son amant en plein travail, il c'était fait engueulé comme jamais. Mais là il s'ennuyait vraiment, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire vu que c'était un jour férié et que leur box avait planté, ils n'avaient plus internet. "Quitte à se faire engueuler, au moins ça mettra de l'animation dans l'appart." pensa le reporter et il posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'humoriste, doucement, pensant se faire repousser par un grand coup de coude. Sauf que sa tête tomba normalement sur l'épaule, il pût même attraper son comparse par la taille sans être repousser. Bon, il se faisait toujours ignorer, mais au moins il n'était plus tout seul à geler dans son coin. Il regarda Vincent, et mordilla légèrement son cou, tellement c'était tentant.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'ennuies ou quoi ?

-Bah oui y'a rien d'autre à faire, internet ne marche plus et tu utilises mon ordi pour écrire ta chronique. D'ailleurs c'est sur quoi ?

-C'est bien pour ça que, pour une fois, je t'ai laissé venir me câliner alors que je bosse. Mais la, tu fais exprès de me déconcentrer, j'ai déjà assez de mal rien qu'en te sentant contre moi, alors arrête. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est sur les retards incessants de Yann depuis que Martin est tombé malade.

-Euh, t'as pas d'autres idées ?

-Pourquoi faire, c'est bien comme début de chronique ! C'est pas comme si on cachait leur couple, toute l'équipe n'arrête pas de parler subtilement d'eux à l'antenne.

-C'est pas ça mais.. Tu peux parler d'eux, tant que que tu ne dis pas clairement "Yann est en couple avec Martin" ou que les deux sont gays.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui cloche ?!?

-Tu sais que Yann fait de la boxe ?

-Oui je sais. Mais pourquoi tu me poses autant de questions ? Réponds aux miennes alors !

-Calme toi, Vincent, calme toi ! Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, darling.  
Il embrassa le Mâconnais sur la joue et traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'à sa bouche pour le calmer, ce qui marcha plutôt bien.

-Et pourquoi, je suis capable de me défendre ! Et je ne vois pas où est le problème de parler de Martin alors qu'il est malade !  
Vincent essayait de lutter mais faiblement, ayant abandonné le projet de continuer sa chronique pour aujourd'hui. Les lèvres d'Hugo glissèrent sur les siennes, dans un doux et long baiser, et malgré lui il ferma les yeux de plaisir.

-Ça devrait être interdit d'embrasser si bien, mon cher, sinon, comment je peux rester énervé contre toi ?

-Tu es le seul à en profiter, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre aussi.

-Il n'empêche que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi je ne peux pas parler de la maladie de Martin et des retards de Yann ?

-Désolé de recommencer à répondre avec des questions, mais:  
Quand toi, tu es malade, comment est ce que je réagis au bureau si on me parle de toi ?

-Aucune idée, si je suis malade je ne peux pas savoir comment tu réagis.

-Très drôle. Sauf que je sais que la majorité de la rédac t'a dit commet je m'étais comporter durant ton absence. Alors ?

-Si tu le sais, pourquoi je dois le dire ?

-Vincent, arrête ça !

-Arrêter quoi ? Mais me regarde pas comme ça, tu me ferais presque peur !

-Vincent, arrête de jouer le naïf et répond à ma question initiale:  
Comment je me comporte au boulot quand tu es malade ? N'essaye pas de bouder n'est mon métier de m'accrocher à une question jusqu'à avoir une réponse claire.

-On m'a dit que tu étais aigri avec tout le monde et renfermé, et que tu parlais le moins possible.

-Et si on parlais de toi ?

-Tu te mettais en colère et fusillais les gens du regard, comme si tu voulais les tuer.

-Exactement. Et

-Donc c'est vrai ? Tu réagissais comme ça pour moi ?

-Non pour le pape, c'est bien pour ça que je te réponds «Exactement.» je peux finir ma phrase ?

-Rhoo, la c'était vraiment pourri comme vanne. Mais vas-y, c'est bon.

-Merci. Donc je disais: Et bien Yann est encore pire que moi lorsqu'il s'agit de Martin. Déjà que quand c'est Martha qui est malade, tu as vu ce que ça donne...

-Ah oui, il avait passé la journée enfermé dans son bureau, en préparant l'émission seul de son côté et en agressant verbalement tout ceux qui rentraient dans son bureau, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Et la c'est rien du tout comparé à lorsque Martin est malade. Alors c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu en parle dans ta chronique, je tiens à toi darling.

-À ce point là ?

-C'est arrivé une seule fois depuis que je suis là et j'ai encore peur rien qu'au souvenir du regard qu'il m'a lancé quand j'ai demandé ce qu'avait Martin.  
Par réflexe, Hugo trembla, et, attendri, Vincent le serra contre lui.

-Ooh, mon pauvre chaton, arrête !   
Il lui fit plein de bisous sur le front, en le tenant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui, quasiment jusqu'à l'étouffer.

-J'adore te faire des câlins mais si tu pouvais faire en sorte que se ne soit pas la dernière fois ça serait cool.

-Oups, désolé chaton.  
Il desserra un peu son étreinte, mais obligea le strasbourgeois à rester collé à lui, ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir, heureux d'avoir trouver une occupation et l'attention de son compagnon par la même occasion. C'est qu'il faisait vraiment froid, à l'autre bout du canapé !

-Au fait il a quoi Martin ?

-Une grippe, d'après ce qu'on c'était dit quand je l'ai vu mardi. Il se sentait mal, mais venait encore bosser à la rédac. Depuis mercredi, je ne l'ai pas vu. Tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait froid toi ?

-Non, mais regarde le radiateur, il fait 20C*.

-Tu es sur qu'il fonctionne ? Moi je gèle en tout cas.

-Non, moi je me sens bien… Tu veux qu'on retourne sous la couette ? De toute façon j'arriverai plus à écrire alors…

-Ok.

-Vas-y, j'enregistre puis j'éteins l'ordi et je te rejoins.

-Ok darling, ok.  
Et le journaliste se leva difficilement de leur cocon pour se diriger vers la chambre. Vincent le couva du regard en faisant le programme qu'il venait d'énoncer, avant d'aller faire un crochet par la cuisine et le placard de l'entrée, dont ils se servaient de réserve. En se changeant, il marmonna

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour son copain ! Je comprends Yann finalement. Si j'avais su, je serai rester célibataire !  
Puis il rit silencieusement à cette idée, même pour toutes les galères du monde il ne lâcherai pas Hugo. Enfin il se dépêcha et rejoignit Hugo dans la chambre, comme promis. Sauf que Vincent n'était pas du tout comme avant qu'il ne parte du salon. Non, déjà il ramenait un énorme plaid douillet, qu'il déplia et borda sur l'homme précédemment allongé, avant de poser sur sa table de chevet une tasse bien chaude de thé avec du miel. Et le mieux de tout ça, c'était sa tenu. Il s'était changé et avait revêtit une tenue d'infirmier, qui moulait assez bien les formes de son corps.

-Mais..

-Chut. Tu est malade, je pense que Martin t'a refilé sa grippe. Donc docteur Dedienne va s'occuper de toi.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Oui ! Et la première étape de la guérison, c'est le repos ! Donc tu bois ce thé et tu reste au chaud. Ordre du médecin !  
Les mains d'Hugo sortirent de sous la couette et attrapèrent la tasse, avant d'en boire un peu.

-Très bien. Approuva l'humoriste, en hochant la tête comme un vrai médecin devant son patient.

Hugo était charmé par la gentillesse de cet homme. Chaque jour il l'adorait un peu plus, et chaque jour Vincent lui prouvait une nouvelle fois que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie.

-Docteur Dedienne ?  
Il lui fit signe de s'approcher avec ses doigts. Vincent se pencha, et Hugo captura ses lèvres d'un avide baiser, sans penser une seconde à la maladie contagieuse qu'il couvait.

-Vincent Dedienne je vous aime et vous aimerai pour le restant de ma vie. Vous êtes la plus belle personne que j'ai rencontré.

-Hugo, c'est adorable…

-Je veux t'épouser Vincent.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es parfait. Je ne suis pas trop mariage mais je veux être ton mari. Je veux m'appeler Hugo Clément-Dedienne. Je veux que mon nom soit accolé au tien, qu'il représente au moins une infime partie de mon amour pour toi. Alors, Vincent, je te le demande, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ils avaient les larmes au yeux. Vincent sentait les premières gouttes glissés le long de son visage. Il n'arriverai pas à parler, ça demanderai trop d'effort. Alors pour toute réponse il se jeta sur les lèvres du reporter, oubliant toute maladie, leur bonheur surpassait de loin une petite grippe. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, mais il n'aurait pas pût dire je t'aime. C'était tellement banal, tellement incomplet par rapport à ce qu'ils vivaient. Mais peu importe que les mots n'existe pas, il parlait avec ses yeux, et voyait dans ceux d'Hugo qu'ils se comprenaient, et partageaient leurs sentiments avec le cœur. Si la parole était trop faible pour traduire leurs sentiments, il fallait les transmettre en silence, directement depuis la source. Et quoi de mieux que les yeux pour laisser parler le cœur ?


End file.
